Ancient Werewolf Spell
You will need the following items for this spell: * opium * deadly nightshade * animal fat * voice * hemlock * 7 foot circle * 3 foot circle * 3 sticks to hold a pot up * a pot * fire for under the pot * poppy seeds This spell is a fantasy spell in order to shift into a werewolf. Casting Instructions for 'Ancient Werewolf Spell Fantasy Spell' before you read this this is a fantasy spell, it will or may not work. Some believe this spell was just to make you think you are a werewolf, but some believed in the ancient past that using dark forces such as satan, demons could change you into something because demons and satan work on the flesh, for demons are indeed here to give you the fleshly desires. You can believe in it or not I do not care. Anyways here's how you do it first you go where no one can bother you ( in the woods and or mountains preferably so that no one can pray against your spell and for the spell to take full affect, then you cast a 3 foot circle into the ground, or have rope, anything to make a 3 foot circle and make sure you put the 3 foot circle in the center of a seven foot circle that you will have to make around the 3 foot circle, then put the three sticks and the pot in the middle with the pot, then make a fire for the pot to boil water, then you put poppy seeds in the pot, the poppy seeds represent/symbolize a curse or using dark forces upon yourself, I believe it's only to use dark forces to gain the fleshly desires, then you mix the deadly night shade, hemlock, animal fat and ointment for use for later, then kneel inside the 3 foot circle while you also kneel into the 7 foot circle this represents that you are in the spiritual world while you are also in the physical world, Also you kneel in the physical world part the seven foot circle so you don't be carried off into the sir by spirits spiritually or physically, often a 3 foot circle is using the power of three with the power of 7 in order to achieve the perfect number which is 10 which is a using a higher power such as God for sorcery uses God in order to control demons, spirits, anything spiritual, deep down and sometimes not deep down a sorcerer always knows God or luck or the power of the week ,the power of seven is always in control. also sorcery works with or controls other magicks, some say it's to control powers but most say it works with powers. Then after you have knelt inside the 3 foot circle while in the seven foot circle chant this and speak this with feelings of the words such for example ( spirits of the leas that grow upon the trees be kind to me) so yeah feel like these spirits will be kind to you and protect you, say it with voice anyways say this" Spirits of the leas that grow upon the trees be kind to me, spirits of the dead that glide with noiseless trend be kind to me, spirits of fire and ice that are fair and nice be kind to me, spirits of the grave without a soul to save be kind to me, spirits of wolves, werewolves, vampires, satyrs and ghosts elect all your devilish hosts I pray you send hither, send hither, send hither the great grey shape that makes men shiver!" then rub the ointment upon your breasts or everywhere, and if the fire turns blue it worked! Remember the spirits of the leas ( which are spirits of vines) the spirits of vines if you are being attacked by someone in wolf form you tell the spirits of the leas to bind and capture your pursuers, if someone is attacking you on the street or on dirt while wet tell the spirits of fire to burn the person and tell the spirits of ice to turn the water into ice so that you can make the person slip and fall, the spirits of the dead should protect you by picking up a person into the air, and the spirits of the grave will bring someone attacking you to their graves, these spirits also do help you turn into a werewolf as well.